Archivo:Ol' Dirty Bastard feat. Kelis - Got Your Money
Descripción Album: Nigga Please Year: 1999 Track: 4 Track Produced By: The Neptunes Samples: "Children's Story" by Slick Rick & "Nigga Please" from Dolemite Lyrics: Oh baby I dedicate this to all the pretty girls All the pretty girls Its on echo All the pretty girls, in the world And the ugly girls too Cause to me your pretty anyways baby 1: You give me your number, I call you up You act like your pussy don't interrupt I don't have no trouble with you fucking me But I have a little problem wit you not fucking me Baby you know I'm gonna take care of you Cause you say you got my baby, and I know it ain't true Is it a good thing? no its bad bitch For good or worse, makes you switch So I walk on over with my crystal Bitches, niggas put away your pistols Dirty wont be having it in this house Cause bitch I'll cripple your style Now that you heard my calm voice You couldn't get another nigga, hoochie wont get moist If you wanna look good and not be bummy, girl you better give me that money Aooow... Kelis Hey, dirty, baby I got your money Don't your worry, I said hey. Baby I got your money X2 2: Yo! so I glanced at the girls, girls glanced at me I whispered in their ear, wanna be with me? You wanna look pretty though, in my video Ol' dirty on the hat and I let you all know Just dance! if you caught up in the holy ghost trance If you stop! I'm gonna put the killer ants in your pants I'm the O-D-B as you can see Every eye, don't you be watching me I don't want no problems cause I put you down In the ground where you can not be found I'm just dirt dog trying to make sum bunny So give me my streaks and give me my honey Radio, yes all day, everyday Recognize I'm a fool and ya love me! None of you nmph better look at me funny Nmph you know my name now give me my money! X2 Dirty: sing it, sing it girls! (during hook) Just shake it right now! Somebody else: if dirty want his money I think you all should give him his money Dirty: that's how I like girl Sexy, sexy, sexy! Sexy, sexy, sexy! Sexy, sexy, sexy! Sexy, sexy, sexy! 3: Yo, yo! Nigga playing in the club like this all night Bitches put your ass out let me hold it tight You looking at my wrist saying "its so nice" The price bitch is diamonds shining disco light You better help me solve this problem Or I'm gonna get this money and rob them Lucky dig when I won the lotto Ran up on my car for carrying (ryllos?) You can call me dirty, and then lift up your skirt And you want some of this dirty, god made dirt and dirt bust yo ass Stop annoying me, yeah! I play my music loud It takes the bastard ol' dirty, to move the crowd They say he had his dick in his mouth Eddie Murphy told me that back in the house But give me my money! till fade with odb saying shit Categoría:Vídeos